


And Then They Were Gone

by didsomeonesayventus



Series: Re: Birth By Sleep [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Legacies and duties and so many things a boy cannot know.





	

“Terra, Aqua, I am sending you both out to the lanes between for a patrol. Observe what worlds lay beyond our borders and report back to me.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Remember, you mustn’t be seen, lest you interfere with the order of the worlds.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Only observe, my pupils. May your hearts be your guiding key that will bring your safe return.”

Ventus had been staying with them for such a short time, it couldn’t have been more than a year, but since waking from his initial coma (one of quite a few to come, admittedly) he had at least become brighter and more observant. Awake enough to at least realize that Terra and Aqua leaving this place meant they would be gone for a time much longer than he was used to. Awake enough to watch them go with a mouth open so slightly and a brow furrowed in confusion.

“Ventus.”

Ven’s head whirled, but his expression only became more confused. “Master,” He whispered, “Where are Terra and Aqua going?” His heart faltered. Where were they going? Would they come back? Were the gone forever? But Terra had said he was going to show Ven something to do with his Keyblade and Aqua still was trying to teach him her magic and-

Eraqus strode past him with a welcoming hand, “Walk with me, and I will explain, Ventus.”

Ven shuffled forward with his Master, holding up a hand and asking again, almost more desperately, “Are- are they coming back?”

“Terra and Aqua are going to worlds beyond our own, Ventus. Ones far away in both space and temperament from our dear Land of Departure. Worlds full of sand, or ice, or forests, full of people and creatures and things the likes of which we cannot see here.” Eraqus said, sternly with a soft smile. Supple and yet unyielding like bamboo in the spring. “As successor to my Master,” Eraqus made a grand wave with his hand, painting ages into thin air, “as ordained by his Master and the Masters before him, I am to oversee the balance of the worlds.” His hand went over his heart, “In my age, however, I find it hard to gather enough strength to go on such journeys, and so I send Terra and Aqua in my stead.”

“They’re coming back, right?” Ventus asked again, the longing in his dim eyes never leaving. He didn’t care about worlds beyond this one. This one was enough as long as Terra and Aqua were there. He didn’t want everything taken from him again so soon (but what was everything? He didn’t dwell on such painful things). The gentle woman with blue hair, and the young man with such impressively strong hugs were already hewn into his heart like the initials of a lovestruck couple in a tree. 

Blue eyes darted over to the hand hewn from smooth driftwood that patted his shoulder before meeting the warm gray gaze of Master Eraqus.

“They will return. In time.” He opened the door to their kitchen, full of cold marble counters and iron stoves and copper pans and yellowed cabinets and too sharp knives that made Ventus shrink away, “Come, let us have some tea while I tell you what you’re to learn in their absence.”

**Author's Note:**

> so I found this post talking about a revamped Birth by Sleep (http://swankymcgilligan.tumblr.com/post/110467398878/revamped-birth-by-sleep-that-doesnt-start-the) and thus I wanted to string together a buncha drabbles that take the concepts of Birth By Sleep and make them "better"


End file.
